


Moments of Encounter

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Mungo's emergency ward during the second war. A witch in pain. An exhausted healer. A battlefield that history books won't record.<br/>I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Encounter

In every war, there are other battles than those at the front line. Sacrifices made by those unknown. In the heart of the storm, when time takes a short rest, a glimpse of a story is told by those who will never speak up or be listened to again. Maybe their encounter will not even be remembered...

 _Please remain calm_ , reads the sign at the door of St. Mungo's emergency ward.

'I just want some help,' thinks the young witch in front of the door. 'I am quite calm. I'm not crying out or screaming or thrashing about. I won't. And in thanks they might eventually take care of me.'

'I'm too tired to help,' thinks the old wizard behind the door. 'My day has lasted for forty hours, but I'm quite calm. I cannot fight and fend for others any more. I will just sit and hope that no one else will come tonight and ask for me.' 

'I shine day and night,' buzzes the lamp above the door of the emergency ward. It is warm and glows with a soft green light. 'Better the emergency ward than the death room,' ponders the lamp. 'I make sure that they find their way through the door – twenty-four hours a day. So that Healers and patients are brought together.' 

'I cover them all,' whispers the blanket. 'My roughness is something to hold onto for those who suffer agony and fear. My silence brings tranquillity to the exhausted. I dim the light that blinds the weary. I cover the eyes of the dead.'

Moments in the emergency ward; in front of or behind the door, light or dark. Encounters that are none. Not recognized for what they are. Moments of agony. Moments of misery. One moment in the emergency ward. 

And the young witch screams with pain.

And the old Healer stands by her side with red rimmed eyes.

He covers her up, all up to the face. 

The room is almost silent.

Only the lamp above the door of the emergency ward buzzes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Mikabird and DarkDesires for taking their time and energy to do the beta-reading. Their suggestions and explanations helped me to improve my writing while keeping the characteristics of the text. Both were wonderful guides along the way.


End file.
